Hoping for Snow 2: Loved or Lost
by La'Fae Villiers
Summary: Sequel to Hoping for Snow. You didn't have to read the first to understand this. It'll be interesting to old and new readers. Rated M for language. Thank you so much for supporting the first HFS and the sequel!
1. Wrong

**A/N: Woot! Guess who's starting a sequel? Yes, it's me. So even if you didn't read Hoping for Snow, this should still be quite the adventure! So enjoy. And if you want to see changes, plot twists, or if you have anything to say in regards to the story, REVIEW! Thank you!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hope Estheim, a man who had just turned 20 and is enjoying his finest years. Everything's in working order and coming together beautifully. He has a new self confidence, a broader horizon, and now the love of his life. Snow Villiers was everything he could want and more. He had the blonde hair, the gorgeous body, and those never ending blue eyes. They eyes he could stare into forever. The eyes that he stared into with great shock as the blonde man had asked that huge question. For marriage; to Hope.

Hope had stared at him in disbelief for so long that Snow had to wave his hand to make sure he was okay. Hope had snapped out of it and his faint smile broadened. He had leaned down and kissed Snow wholeheartedly on the lips, letting him feel his answer. He notified Hope that he received the message by pulling him in tighter so that their bodies were wedged against one another.

Hope closes his eyes and remembers that kiss. The texture of Snow's lips, the emotion that fueled it, the intense moments that had lead up to it. The ensnaring kisses, the dared times alone. Not to mention the fight Hope had put up to be with him. Getting his mind free of Serah's game was a task in itself.

Hope's expression clouds over at the mere thought of her. She ruined everything, as she always does. Damn, it should be a fucking _talent_ to ruin lives. But if it were, she'd be the best at it. He takes a deep breath, the sheet laid over him rising and falling as he does. He chose me over her…right? Another scowl surfaces on his face. Or not.

Hope closes his eyes to relive the day after the engagement.

He'd woken up next to the broad figure he could rightfully call his fiancée. His gentle lips were slightly open to allow the passage of air. Hope slipped on an impish smile and moved his body closer to the larger man's. He slid his hands under the covers, flat against the taut tanned skin. Over the plain of his side and then to his lower back, fingers dancing. He felt the light hair under his fingertips stand on end.

"Hope…" Snow whispers, brows furrowing. Hope smiles.

"Does this tickle?"

"Only… a lot." Snow eases into a genuine smile and angles his face to better kiss Hope. The fairer boy nudges closer and captures the blonde man's soft lips in a deep kiss. Snow is no longer surprised by the risks Hope is willing to take, in fact it makes him yearn for the younger boy all the more. Snow moves on top of Hope and runs his hand along the side of him. Hope's eyes open as he realizes what's about to go down. He's still sore from last night's…adventure. He pulls away.

"We should get ready." Hope says calmly. Snow catches the hint and smiles apologetically. He doesn't get up until Hope gives him another lengthy kiss. Snow hopped out of bed and grabbed some clothes. Hope mimicked the larger man, still heady from the night before.

The day seemed to slug by after that, Snow had to meet Gadot in Nautilus for drinks. Hope was left alone at the Inn until 7. Once Snow walked through the archway to the bar area, Hope ran to him. Not caring who would see. Snow accepted him with open arms and unabashedly delved into a kiss. That night they both retreated to Snow's room. Hope had moved all of his possessions in. They just laid on their bed, simply enjoying each other's presence. It seemed so surreal at the time.

Now all Hope can think about is wanting it to be his reality again…

For all the love, time, and effort he had put in to getting him. All the sleepless nights and racing thoughts. Anyone would think that they were in love, which they are. Their friends accepted it. Everything was finally falling into place. After all the tragedy in his life, he'd found his hero.

Hope opens his eyes as the man beside him moves; wrapping his arms around Hope's slim waist and mumbling incoherently. It was obvious that mornings weren't his thing. Hope looks down at his bare chest, as if to see a dark hole in place of his heart. He can feel his nakedness under the covers. He can also feel the nakedness of the man next to him. The sun shines bright through the translucent curtains as another day dawns, leaving nothing clearer.

Maybe this was a misunderstanding? Hope mulls this over for a minute before he feels a hot tear roll down his cheek. Or maybe it wasn't. All he can think about is Snow. His charm, his flare, his masculinity. Everything about him…so perfect. What does it take to screw and distort perfection? Does he even want to know the answer? Or did he already find it?

All that's certain in Hope's mind is that he loves Snow.

Always has.

Always will.

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.

Then why did he just wake up next to Yuj?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End A/N: There you go. So yeah, tell me what you think. Is it worth continuing?**


	2. Nearing

**A/N: Well here I am again! Thank you to all of my supportive readers! I try to tie in some of my own life and emotion when I write. It helps the story, and me. Right now I'm going through a tough time, so updates will be faster. Out of a negative, comes a positive? Awesome. Now enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Just two days ago the love of his life proposed to him. How should he feel? Absolutely amazing? Hope's smile widens as he nestles in closer to Snow's side. Well he does. He coils his arms around Snow, his arms grazing the tight skin under the loose shirt. Snow returns a smile and hugs Hope tighter to him and uses his other hand to muss his hair up a bit. Hope bites his lip, restraining himself from letting out an excited squeal. He feels so alive, so free. Nothing seems to matter except Snow.

They lay on the cool sand of the beach, about a half mile away from The Inn. Hope stares up at the pale moon. Snow looks down at the smaller boy, seeing the bright moon reflect in his sea-green eyes. Snow leans close to Hope's face. So close that Hope can feels the intimacy of his breath on his face, the warmth of his nearness. Hope angles his head to receive a strong, fierce kiss. Something out of a romance novel. Their lips mesh, and their very souls seem to merge into each other. Snow takes Hope's waist and forces his back to the sand, so that he's hovering over him.

Hope can feel his hormones rushing as Snow begins his trail of feverish kisses down his neck. Hope wraps his arms around Snow's shoulders, feeling a warmth rise within him. He pulls the large tanned man closer to him, heart increasing its pace. They make eye contact. Snow's face seems to fade and glimmer as Hope feels his pants being ripped off.

"Hope." A faint voice calls from the distance. But no one is around. "Hope!"

Hope's eyes snap open. He takes in his surroundings quickly. He's…sitting on the bar? The sun shines in through the open archway, the beach water sparkling.

"Where… am I?" Hope refocuses on the person in front of him. "Snow?" Then an eruption of noise. Everyone pops out of nowhere screaming.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOPE!" Hope breaks into a smile. He'd almost forgotten about his birthday.

"Wow guys. You didn't have to." He could feel his cheeks flush, especially when Snow swoops him into a huge hug.

"Happy birthday kiddo." Fang chides playfully, Vanille at her side. Vanille gives him a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Twenty! Congrats!" He hugs her and turns to face Lebreau. She hands him a bottle with a bow on it. It's a fine wine.

"Thanks!" Lebreau smiles as he thanks her.

"No problem Hope. Just something I had lying around." She winks. Her eyes dart over to Fang quickly, her smile softening. Then Yuj walks over and Lebreau pats him on the back. "Hello stranger."

"Hey guys. Happy twentieth Hope." Yuj sneaks a smile his way before Lebreau hits him over the head. "YEOWCH! What the hell was that for?"

"Rent." Lebreau extends a hand, as if he were to pay it right now.

"Can't we settle this like old times?" Yuj shrugs, looking utterly adorable. Lebreau laughs.

"Not since you jumped the fence." She retorts and walks off to the bar. Yuj looks over at Hope again.

"Women." Hope nods in agreement before Maqui captures him in a bear hug.

"You're old!" The blonde yells into Hope's ear.

"Hey! You're older!" Hope says through crushed ribs.

The rest of the party passed too quickly for Hope. His face hurt from laughing at Mac and Yuj's charade face-off. Yuj walked around swaying his hips violently, fluffing his hair. Maqui kept yelling at him, saying 'You can't imitate yourself!' Yuj would smack him, then Maqui would guess Lebreau. Which earned him a high five from Yuj and a smack from the real Lebreau.

After the cake was cut, Snow sidled up beside Hope, a soft expression on his hardened features. Hope's heart feels lighter, just know he's around.

"Having a good birthday?" He asks lowly, watching as Yuj splats cake in Maqui's face.

"Yeah…but you're like…27. That's a big gap." Hope forks another piece of cake, eyes sullen.

"And you're also like 2 feet shorter than me. Age is just a number when it's real." Snow puts and hand on Hope's back reassuringly. "Don't worry about it. But…" Hope's eyes widen.

"But what?" He edges on.

"Don't you think now is as good a time as ever to tell them?" Snow's eyes half close as he says this, fearing the response. Hope inhales a deep breath.

Yuj nudges his side.

"You awake?" Yuj whispers, his heart shaped lips whisper coolly. Hope can't bring himself to look at his partner in crime. He gulps and sits up uneasily.

"Yeah. I guess you are too." Hope says dryly, his voice cracking. What did he just do?

"Uhm you were there. You did me." Yuj says with a laugh. Oh crap, did he say that aloud? Hope wipes his eyes, anger flaring a bit in his chest.

"Doesn't this bother you?" He looks at Yuj for the first time since last night, his eyes cold.

"What?"

"What we just did. The fact that I just…" Cheated. He can barely think of the word. Did he really just cheat on Snow? No, he'd fought too much. He'd risked too much to have it end like this. All the years of hiding his emotions, then facing the fact that he was with that….bitch Serah. It was all so much work, to finally get Snow to open his eyes. And one brash decision based on anger. Maybe he'd thought wrong?

"People make choices. I was yours." Yuj shrugs.

"Well I think I made the wrong one…" Hope looks down at his feet. He grabs his shorts and tugs them on.

"Where are you going?" Yuj sits up, his lower half shielded by the blanket.

"If you hadn't forgotten, I still have a rehearsal dinner tonight." Hope can feel hot ashamed tears rise within him, clouding his vision.

"Am I still going?" Yuj said quietly.

"I guess so…just…" Hope doesn't finish his sentence, his mind is filled with ache, his heart feels shriveled. He grabs the rest of his hastily removed clothing and heads for the door. It's dawn and Snow was out last night. He won't be spotted going back to his room.

He needs to take a shower, he smells like Yuj. Lilac and something else that smells like it came out of a glittery bottle. And Snow should be home by tonight, fully trusting that Hope slept alone. The door open, Hope turns to see Yuj on his back, hands behind his head. Fully relaxed.

"Let's…just act like nothing ever happened." Hope says as convincingly as he can. Yuj exhales, not a frustrated exhale, more like satisfaction.

"Well that was one hell of a nothing."

****

**End A/N: Trying a new writing layout. Kind of a past/present thing. Hope you liked it? Reviews would be appreciated! Thanks for all the support. You guys keep me alive, no joke. I shall update soon.**


	3. Heart Stopping Moments

**How long has it been? Too long! Much too long! Well now I'm on an update spree! All my fan fictions will be updated tonight. Aside from Love Square. :/ Enjoy! Please review to tell me if I've gone completely off track.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Tell them?" The words take a few moments to fully sink in. "About…us?" Hope's brow furrows. Should they just do it? Tell everyone? He starts to panic.

"Yeah, why not?" Hope looks into Snow's crystal blue eyes. They're steady and calculating, masking any glimpse into his anxiety. Wasn't he nervous? How could he be so open about…being with… Well being gay? Would anyone guess it?

"I…uh…I don't know Snow." Hope squirms in his seat a bit, picking his plastic fork up again.

"Fine. I have an idea." Hope grabs Snow's sleeve as the large man stands up suddenly.

"What are you _doing_?" Hope hisses, eyes flicking around the room frantically. His nerves tighten in his chest and his heart seems to skip beats. Almost everyone in the warm bar has their eyes on the spotlight thriving Snow. Hope closes his eyes, feeling his mind drift away like a leaf on the ocean waves. This can't be happening.

"Everyone!" Snow bellows exuberantly. "There will be a wedding!" Hope forces himself to look around the room. People start asking why, and whisper to one another. He'd always loved Snow's fear nothing attitude, but there are always times, like this, that he really wished he has some kind of fear.

"Whose will it be then?" Fang speaks over the crowd, never one to be outspoken.

"Mine." Snow says, resting his hands on his hips. Fang raises her eyebrows expectedly, her head swerving charmingly.

"And who else? I mean I know you're on about yourself, but don't you think that's a bit much?" Fang asks evenly. Maqui stops mid sip and juice squirts out of his nose. Yuj takes a moment away from the questioning and laughs unabashedly at Mac.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up! I'm sure you'll all pick it up soon enough. Just be attentive." Snow laughs a bit at the 'boos' and 'aw come ons' as he sits down next to a bright red Hope.

"You _suck_." Hope whispers, eyes watering from embarrassment as he forks a piece of cake.

"You love it." Snow nudges his shoulder, making the smaller man smile slightly.

"You're lucky I do." Hope smiles wider, flashing his teeth momentarily. Snow gets up again, this time slower. He leans next to Hope and whispers in his ear.

"This party's getting slow. Wanna go hang by the beach?" Hope can hear the smile in his voice. Images of Hope's dream come back to him. He clears his throat and straightens up.

He knows that once he walks out of the Inn with Snow, people will know.

And that felt okay.

The Inn had been converted nicely from roomy bar to high class diner. Tables were arranged in a row, making a long table, lined with chairs. There was an expensive looking table cloth draped over the table, topped off with decent place settings. A true rehearsal dinner. Hope's heart caught in his chest.

By now everyone knew about him and Snow. Only Fang had an issue with it, calling it another 'Serah-like destructive phase'. Hope prayed she was wrong. But she was still a friend, and she promised to come to the rehearsal. Maqui arrived first through the front archway, Vanille on his arm. Hope smiled and greeted them.

"Sit anywhere." He states kindly, nervously adjusting his tie. Maqui goes to sit down next to Lebreau. Vanille takes Hope by the shoulders for a moment, then pulls him into a warm hug.

"I'm so happy for you." Vanille whispers, her voice muffled by soft sobs. Hope hugs her back briefly, silent. Vanille releases him and sits far from Lebreau, next to the head of the table.

Fang walks in moments later, stride strong. She nods to Hope then takes a seat next to Lebreau, not even glancing at Vanille. Hope's thoughts cloud momentarily. More people crowd in, but Hope's thoughts are still fogged by…other things.

Snow walks in and winks at Hope before sitting at the head of the table. Hope sits at the opposite end, facing Snow directly. Hope hears a door open, then artily close. He doesn't turn toward the hallway, because he knows it's Yuj. He saunters into the room and sits next to Vanille, cat eyes transfixed on Hope.

Fang's eyes adjust to Hope's rigid neck and Yuj's seductive glare before her eyes are torn away.

Hope's heart thuds down heavier than his guilt.

Another person walks through the archway, throwing him off balance.

Hope glances at a winking Yuj, to a tearful Vanille, to the cynical Fang, to the calm and smiling Snow. He focuses on Snow's smile. It's directed at the person walking in. the person that lowers herself into a chair next to Snow. Hope's world seems to break away bit by bit.

Guilt building in his throat, eyes watering with confusion.

_Why the hell is Serah here?_

****

**There we go! Thoughts, ideas, praise, critique? Review and I'll be open-minded. Thank you for the constant support and the patience!**


	4. Altered

**Wow, I've been gone a while. Well hopefully this chapter will make it up to you, a lot of thought has been put into it so as to keep you on your toes. Enjoy!**

**Xx**

The sand is cool, the moon reflecting off of the water. It all seems so hazy, blurred yet beautiful. Like a lost world that anyone would venture to, just to see what treasures it beheld. Hope trails his eyes up to the strong Snow's face. Tan, calm, brushed with light stubble. His heart melts.

"Like your party?" Snow gives Hope a sideward glance, a smile playing at his soft lips. Hope smiles and looks down, eyelashes batting as he keeps tears away. No one has ever cared for him like this. Like Snow.

"It was…amazing." He looks up with a smile. "Thank you." An arm drapes across his shoulders.

"No problem." They walk down the beach for about 5 minutes, hand in hand. One of those moments that you could never plan, but accept willingly. Hope could of never imagined holding hands with Snow, but it just happened. And it was beautiful. He takes one of Snow's large hands into his smaller ones. He traces the lines of his palm with his narrow fingers. He lightly touches the crescent shaped scars from a terrible nightmare. Snow had dug his nails in, Serah supplied the fury that brought him to do it.

A gorgeous tree, with sand all around it. It supplied enough shade to leave half of it's area in pure shadow, away from the moon's glare. Snow sat down in the darkness then pulled Hope down next to him.

"I love the ocean." Snow says, his voice meshing with the soft wind.

"Me too." Hope looks at his now bare toes in the sand.

"It really lets us know how small we really are in the scheme of things." Snow traces circles into the sand between them mindlessly, staring at the soft waves. They bellow forward, then retreat. Rolling, churning, changing.

"Words never spoken better." Hope smiles and leans a shoulder on Snow's wide frame. Snow cracks a smile; the smile Hope loves. The tweak of a corner of his lips, exposing half of his teeth, with a hint of flirtation and an edge of persuasion. A smile that could stop hearts.

Light shines from the Inn, music plays, but Hope and Snow are in their own separate world. A life without care, an atmosphere where they can be happy. Forever. Hope feels a light ignite in his chest.

"We're getting married…" Hope smiles, a tear forming and rolling down his face. Snow twists his body towards Hope, and cups his chin. He forces Hope to look into his clear blue eyes. _This is just perfect. Nothing can go wrong._ A kiss is met between them, soft and pure.

Time meshes into movement. Snow is on top of him, holding the kiss. They're in the shadow of the tree, broken away from reality completely. Sand finds its way into Hope's shirt. He doesn't care. He wraps his arms around Snow's torso and pulls him closer, kiss after kiss after kiss. A bittersweet moment only because they both have to resurface for breath every few minutes.

It gets more intense with each passing second, each furtive touch, each grain of sand grinding its way between them. Nothing can ruin this. This is perfection.

This is love.

"Snow?" A voice, distant. It doesn't matter, we're underwater. We're in love.

"Snow?" Again. Snow reluctantly breaks the kiss, and kneels above Hope, listening. His shirt is pulled up to his collar bones, exposing his sculpted torso. Just seeing this; Snow waiting, exposed, beautiful, makes Hope just want to pull him back down. He's too much to resist.

"Are you there?" Snow sighs, leans down to kiss Hope on the lips before getting up and pulling his shirt down.

"Yeah." He calls to the voice, obviously flustered. Hope is flattered.

"Who is that?" The boy in the sand asks, irritated. Snow peeks around the tree and looks back at Hope.

"Serah." He sneers. Hope drops his head onto the sand behind him.

"Great." He huffs.

"I'll be _right _back, okay?" Snow races towards the demon voice, leaving Hope on the cool sand to think. After about a minute, he crawls over to the edge of the tree's shadow and looks down the beach. _They're just walking. They're just talking. _Hope rests his back on the tree. _Calm down._

He looks again, their just standing there… maybe he could get closer. He puts his shoes on and walks deeper into the thicket of trees, edging his way closer.

"Serah?" Snow says, jogging up to the pink haired girl.

"Hey." She looks down at her feet as she greets him. "Can we talk?" Snow scratches the back of his head and looks back at the tree before nodding.

"Uh, sure." He paces himself next to the small girl, mind somewhere else. Trying to avert himself from the current situation. They walk for a few minutes before she stops. It takes him a second to realize he's walking alone before he turns back. Which seems to be the way their relationship had functioned.

"Snow?" She asks in a small voice. He rolls his eyes inwardly and walks back to her. Hope is halfway to their stopping point.

"Yeah?" He asks, making it a point to feign no interest in his voice.

"I found someone." She blurts.

"Really?" Snow raises and eyebrow. "Is it one of my best friends? Or maybe you've shot higher. Have you tracked down my father and screwed him?"

"I guess I deserve that." She scratches the back of her neck and sets her eyes on his set features. He nods a bit. "But no…this person is…perfect for me. And I just wanted you to know…."

"Why?" He asks, hands on his hips.

"Because, no one will ever be like you. But I think I really found the right person this time." She says, leaving it open ended. Hope scurries around a thorn bush and sits behind a tree, out of sight. She better not touch him.

"And?" Snow asks, annoyed. She scrunches a finger, telling him to come closer. He inches in.

"Closure." Hope watches as Snow's head leans in to hers. He cant see their faces, only their black silhouettes.

"What?" Snow says. Serah quickly closes the gap between them, hand flying to the back of his head to hold him there. Hope sees Snow touch her waist. They're kissing.

Hope retreats behind the tree, eyes wide, heart ripped out.

Snow pushes her away roughly by her waist and hisses at her violently, calling her every name he can think of.

"Why the fuck?" He snarls.

"Forgive me this last time. I just needed to know that it wasn't the same." She looks down. Snow's eyes burn angrily.

Hope sits behind the tree, holding his knees to his chest, tears streaming down his face.

"She kissed him. He kissed back." The world starts to crumble. "Why?" A waterfall from his eyes, bits of earth fall away. "He loves me." He's falling into nothingness. "He loves me not." Hope falls into the darkness, until he's consumed by it.

Nothing else exists.

**Xx**

**Wow! Chapter done. Didn't do my format from the last chapters, just a hint to you guys that things are shaking up! Leave some reviews if you want, it's your last reviews that made me write this today. Thank you so much to everyone who reads this!**


	5. Choices and Change

**Long wait is long. I'm sorry guys, so busy. But here's the chapter, next update won't be so late, I promise. Thank you for the reviews! They really help.**

**Xx**

Hope's mind is a blur. He sits in the dark, world swirling around him in an unindentifiable mess. Nothing matters except the hole in his heart and the blinding confusion that hovers over him like a cloud. After all they've been through...he kissed her. _Her._ Someone Hope had tolerated for years so Snow would be happy.

_ Her. _She ruins everything. I can't stand it any longer. Why does she have to hurt me? She knows I love him. She knows. Hope brings his knees to his chest, mind fuzzing around the edges. Tiredness tugs at his eyelids. _No, wake up. _His head is ringing, his breath quickening. The tears come out in bursts; silent, hot bursts that sting his eyes and drip onto his chest. Something has to be done, this can't happen. This can't be happening again. _I won't allow it._

"She is the problem. And problems are meant to be solved." Hope whispers to the darkness, sounding more confident than he feels. "And I can solve this." He slowly gets to his feet and checks to see if the couple has left yet.

Xx

"Hope!" Snow is running back to the swanky tree with the soft sand underneath. "Hope, where are you babe?" His large feet pack the sand underneath them as he walks closer to his little paradise. He finally reaches his destination and stops short. The cool earth is Hopeless. Snow smirks.

"Is this some sort of game? A joke?" He puts his hands on his hips. "I'm up for it."

The next hour is spent looking for Hope; behind trees, in the sand, even in the ocean. Each shadow that flickers is immediately followed by Snow yelling his fiancee's name. Sweaty and sandy, bronzed chest heaving, Snow plops to the ground. Then the thought occurs to him that this might not be a game, yet he can't comprehend why. He closes his eyes, confusion finally setting in on his brow, long overdue.

His eyelids go dark, the bright moon absent.

"There you are baby." A knowing smile spreads over his stubbly face.

"Oh la la." Says a voice. Not Hope. Snow opens his eyes.

"Holy shit!" He nearly has a heart attack as Maqui laughs loudly at his panic. Sand grinds into Snow's hands as he hastily gets to his feet, making sure to stand at his full height to look down at Maqui.

"Why are you out here?" Maqui holds back a laugh. Snow scratches the back of his neck. He offers a slanted smile.

"I _was_ with Hope, but I guess he ran off. Either that or he's playing a really excellent game of hide and seek." The taller man says slowly. "Wait, why are you out here?"

"I was just hanging out with Yuj. Now I'm going to see Vanille."

"You've been hanging out with her a lot lately." Snow observes. Maqui dismisses it with a shrug.

"So why are you out here if Hope is at the Inn?" Maqui picks at a nail. He's at the Inn? Why? He tries to resist badgering the small blonde with questions.

"Did he go to bed?" Snow manages, thoughts racing.

"I think so, he went into a room." Maqui answers, eyes fiercly locked on his nail. Snow nods, wanting to know more, but knowing better than asking Maqui, who shares everything with Yuj. And then dealing with Yuj, who asks too many questions. It's no big deal, right? Snow smiles, more to convince himself.

"He's probably tired." He grins wider. "Guess I'll check up on him in the morning." Maqui nods and walks off, mind consumed by his finger.

_I can see why he went home tomorrow. He's probably just tired. Still, I wish he would of told me._

Xx

He could of told me. If he still had feelings for her, I would have listened. Why is he always so damn…_stupid?_ Hope fights another round of tears as he stumbles back to the Inn. His thoughts are racing so quickly, he swears they've broken the path of the space-time continuum. He could imagine it.

'Hope Estheim, first man to walk into the future. He's come back to his time and discovered that everyone has blue hair and green skin.'

He allows himself a minor laugh before his mind sobers from the thought. He walks into the bar area. _Where do I go from here?_ He could go to bed; but in which room? He could sleep in his old room to show that he's angry. Or he could sleep in his new room he shares with Snow, and talk to him in the morning. He could, he could. But what _should _he do?

His earlier thoughts come back to him. Serah is the problem, she is the reason why my life sucks, why I can't have a love life where it's just me and Snow. _She _is the problem, _she _needs to leave him along and get her own man. Or woman. Whatever, she just needs to leave.

Footsteps. Hope immediately takes the defensive stance he'd learned while fighting alongside Lightning. Closer. He sees boxers and legs, illuminated by the moon. The moon is such an odd color tonight it makes the legs look green. Hope's eyes widen as a blue haired man approaches him.

"What the-" Hope takes a step back, eyes wide. "Is this the future?"

"What?" Yuj asks, confused expression in place. Hope's heart returns to it's normal pace.

"Uh, nothing." Hope responds, keeping his eyes on the floor. He doesn't dare look at the shirtless Yuj.

"What were you thinking about? You looked really deep in thought." Yuj takes a step closer.

"Killing Serah." The words slip out of his mouth before he realizes it. His hands fly to his mouth, eyes on Yuj. Oh shit, is he going to take that seriously? Yuj laughs loudly.

"Good joke." He pats his friend on the back. Hope offers a weak smile. But in his mind, the words grow. He _could_ kill her…it wouldn't be that difficult with planning. It would solve all his problems, well most of them. He could have his dream wedding, no pink haired demon present. He _could, _he _could._

Yuj wraps and arm around Hope's shoulders.

"How about we go back to my room and talk about it?" Yuj gives an alluring smile to Hope, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

The point of no return. _Should I go in his room?_ Hope knows if he goes in there, there's no coming back out. Not until Yuj is done. If he doesn't, he still stays loyal to Snow, something he could use for later as a defense. He could just walk back to his room and plot.

Plot how to get rid of _her._

He looks up at Yuj. What choice should he make?

**Xx**

**Okay, so here's what I want you guys to do. I'm stuck. Leave a review saying what you want Hope to do. Should he go with Yuj or go to his room to plot against Serah? (Don't worry, either way there will be some Yuj action!) But this way you get to determine which direction this story goes in. We shall see!**


	6. Breaking Points

**It has been MUCH too long. I am so sorry for the epic delay. My laptop broke and all that. So if you still read this story, thank you.**

**Xx**

Hope's mind races as temptation flairs. Not the temptation to sleep with Yuj, but the temptation to make Snow believe he did. What? I'm his fiancee, I shouldn't want to fire at him like that. Yet I do. The other half of temptation is wanting to hurt Serah. Hurt her so bad that she can't be here, so bad that she can't walk, so bad that she can't live. Rage boils in him. He lets Yuj steer him to his room.

The room is like a hazy dream. There's smoke from an incense stick fogging the room up and a huge fluffy bed. Hope sits on the bed, pooling the material of the blankets out and around him. He suddenly has the urge to run, to be in Snow's arms. Yuj walks to his mini bar and pours a drink, plunking ice in. One piece of ice makes an odd noise. He hands the glass to Hope.

"Drink up, babe." Hope looks at the alcohol, focusing hard, fighting tears. I want to see Snow, he thinks over and over. A tear falls into the drink. Yuj wipes its trail from Hope's face. "Shh, it'll be okay."

That's what you think, Yuj. You and your perfect world. You don't know how it feels to still be hurt after fighting so hard for what you want. You don't know what fighting is. You wouldn't of lasted one day as a L'Cie. You would never be able to fight alongside Lightning and Fang. You would never be able to fall in love and be tortured by that same love for years on end. So no, it won't be okay. Nothing will ever be okay.

Hope mindlessly sips his drink, only half listening to Yuj. He's prattling on about something, but Hope just can't bring himself to care. To avoid talking, he drinks his alcohol more and more, until it's all gone. He puts the glass beside the bed, feeling another wave of tears coming on. His vision begins to blur. He blinks a few times, assuming it's the tears, but it doesn't help. He feels Yuj's hand on his waist, traveling up his shirt. He wants to tell him to stop, but he literally can't. His body won't respond.

Is this how sin feels?

Yuj lowers Hope onto the bed, kissing him softly. Oh, god, no. I can't do this, I can't... Coherent thought slips away, a haze as thick as the smokiness in Yuj's room envelops Hope. He can't respond, his mind is gone. The last thing he remembers before the world fades is Yuj unzipping his pants.

"A toast to our lovely couple!" Lebreau raises a glass and everyone follows suit.

"To Snow and Hope." Everyone says, almost in unison. Hope raises his glass, it feels as heavy as lead. They drink, then return to normal positions. Snow looks lovingly at his fiancee, but Hope makes it a point to talk to Vanille. After a while Vanille just wants to play with her food, and Hope is left without tangible distraction. Snow's eyes seem to bore into him.

He glances around the table. Vanille's eyes are glazed with tears unshed and Maqui is looking at her intently, as if he wants to hug her. Lebreau is talking to Fang, but Fang is only half listening, for she's staring strangely across the table at Serah. Serah is silent, her face turned from Snow. She's asking Yuj polite questions, as she's the only one of Snow's close friends she hasn't tried to whore out with yet. Gadot starts a conversation with Snow, to Hope's great relief. Lightning sits back in her chair, glare set on Snow.

Two hours pass, the conversation starting at the wedding decor and ending with who will be the one to clean everything up. Snow is back to staring at Hope. Hope looks at his empty plate, stomach full but still feeling empty. He's going to ask me about this, Hope thinks. He's going to ask questions. Questions that I won't be able to answer. Everyone starts to funnel out back into their lives, Hope stands beside Snow at the door to be a good host.

Fang is the first to leave, she nods at Snow, then at Hope.

"Thank you for coming." Hope says weakly. She doesn't pay any attention.

Vanille walks towards the door next.

"Thank you for coming." Hope smiles, and it's so fake it could be made out of plastic. Vanille hugs him tight.

"I'm so happy for you, I really am." He can feel her tears soak through his dress shirt. Maqui taps her shoulder, hugs Snow and Hope, and escorts Vanille out. Lightning is the next to walk to the men. Hope opens his mouth to say goodbye, but she's talking before he can.

"Can I talk to you?" She snaps at Snow. Dread rises in Hope's body.

"Uh, sure." Snow offers an uneven smile. They walk out of the Inn together, leaving Hope alone to say goodbye to their last guest remaining. He shifts his sea green eyes over to her, and immediately wants to rip her head off.

"Hey Hope." It takes all his strength not to hurt her.

"Hey Serah." She looks down at her feet.

"I just wanted to say...that I'm really sorry." She starts. "I was a total bitch, Snow didn't deserve it. You didn't either. I'm really sorry."

"I hope you know that sorry doesn't really mean anything to me right now." Hope says angrily. "You stood in my way for years. And you didn't even deserve to." Her eyes start to water, and it somehow makes Hope feel awful.

"I know. I was so awful. I can't even think of myself and how I was back then without wanting to die." She looks up with her bright eyes. "No one deserves to be cheated on and lied to, especially him." There it is. A pang of guilt throbs in Hope's heart. He tries to clear it away.

"You kissed him the other night though." It comes out quickly. Shit, I shouldn't of said that, Hope thinks. She doesn't try to lie.

"I did. And he pulled away." Serah smiles. "I told him I found someone else. And I wanted to see if kissing him felt the same as kissing her." Oh my god. She didn't want him back? What have I done? Hope's stomach lurches. Then another thought occurs to him.

"Her?" He says slowly. Serah blushes.

"Yes, her. I can't say who she is yet, but she's perfect." Serah smiles. She's smiling in that way that Hope does when he talks about Snow.

"Thank you for coming." Hope says, and Serah nods.

"Thank you for listening, even if you don't believe me." She walks out, leaving a crushed Hope behind. He drops to his knees.

"What do you want?" Snow sighs, wanting this to be over with as quickly as possible. He really wants to talk to Hope about tonight. He looked so nervous. He wants to ask him about last night too, why he just ran off.

His thoughts are interrupted by a punch to the face. It sends him flying back a few feet, she must of used some Aero.

"What the fuck was that for?" Snow yelps, a few octaves higher than normal.

"Even though Serah broke it up, you made me a promise." Lighting hisses.

"What?" Snow rubs the side of his face.

"Remember right before we went to Oerba? You promised me that you'd treat her right. That she'd never cry again because of you." Lightning is standing her ground like a good sister should. Too bad that doesn't trigger sympathy from Snow.

"_She_ hurt _me._ You know this." Snow growls back, tasting blood. Conflict flickers in Lightning's eyes. She doesn't want to do this. "What's really the matter?" No response. "Light." He says strongly.

"I'm losing my sister again." She says quietly. The waves from the ocean almost drown her words out. "And I don't know what to do."

"Well you certainly have a gift for getting people to listen." Snow rubs his still sore jaw. She doesn't look up.

"I know you two aren't on good terms, but if you find anything out about her, just let me know. Okay?" She says, and, without waiting for Snow's response, walks away.

Lord, how many times with the Farrons end up hurting me? Snow thinks to himself. More importantly, I have to check on my future husband. He trots back to the Inn, eyes searching for the light hair of his love.

"Hope?" Hope looks up to see Snow standing right above him. He looks down. "There you are." Hope begins to cry.

"Snow, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"What's wrong?" The larger man crouches down low next to the heap of a man crying on the floor.

"I...I have something to tell you."

**Xx**

**Ah, another chapter done. I assure you that the next one will leave you on the edge of your seats! This one was a warm up for the action to come! Read, review, enjoy! Love you guys.**


	7. This Moment

**WHOA! Talk about a wait. If you don't follow the story anymore, I honestly don't blame you. I've experienced THE worst writing block of my life. Hopefully I'll get back into writing soon. Sorry again! But here's the next chapter for you. **

The look in Snow's eyes nearly broke his heart. He could almost literally feel it severing into a million tiny pieces. His breath felt almost heavy as he strained to look at the blue eyes that studied his face. He wishes he could peer into Snow's mind, to read his thought process. To know what the hell he wants right now. To be touched, to be held? He was hurt so many times by Serah, and Hope resented her for it. And now he's gone off and done the same thing. When Serah did it, Snow ran and threatened Maqui. What will happen now? Will Yuj be the one to blame? Or will Snow have finally come to his senses and just dump the one who did the real damage?

"I don't blame you if you want this to end." Hope finally sits down on the floor from his kneeling position as he says this. "And I'm not putting you on a guilt trip, I'm serious. You don't deserve this shit again." He chances another look at the stunned Snow.

"I…I don't know what to think." Snow looks down, studying the crescent scars on his palms. "Something about this just doesn't seem right."

"Yeah, I was wrong. I did this." Hope can feel tears forming and he hates himself for it. He doesn't deserve pity; he deserves to be hurt for what he's done.

"No. You said you couldn't control yourself, that you blacked out?" Snow asks, brow furrowed.

"It was probably from guilt. I didn't want to see or be there for what I did." Hope responds, knowing that Snow is just trying to find some kind of hope in this desolate situation.

"Hope, I know you." Snow takes his hand and squeezes it gently. "You worked too damn hard for me to just throw it away over something as stupid as Yuj." Hope focuses on Snow's chest, the one opened button on his dress shirt that just hints at the body beneath it.

"I feel so bad…." Is all Hope can say. Snow puts on a more aggressive tone.

"I'm not losing you over this. I'm going to talk to Yuj and get the truth out of him." He stares deep into Hope's eyes as he speaks lower. "I promise."

"Snow, I—"

"Where's Lebreau?" A voice from the entrance of the hallway cuts Hope's sentence short. "I'm really thirs…" Yuj freezes in his tracks as he takes in the scene. "…ty." He tenses up and sees the angry look in Snow's eyes before glancing back to the way he came. "Oh shit." Before Hope can respond coherently, Yuj is racing down the hallway with Snow hot on his trail. Hope hugs his shoulders, feeling dirty and remorseful.

"How could I do this to him?" Hope whispers to himself, sobbing. He hears yelling from down the hall.

"How could you _drug_ him?" Snow screams. "He's supposed to be your friend!" Snow digs his nails deeper into Yuj's neck.

"I was drunk, okay? I'm sorry. I didn't think it'd..." Snow squeezes tighter, causing Yuj to claw at his hand. "Holy fuck, calm down. I'm sorry!"

"Do you know how fucking terrible he feels? This is lower than low. Lower than what I thought you were even capable of, and even _that's _a stretch." Snow hisses, lifting Yuj higher from the fluffy carpeting of his bedroom.

"Harsh, but I deserve it. Listen, I'm sorry. I'll go to a rehab thing, I'll quit drinking, and I'll even date a _girl_ if that's what it takes, but PLEASE let me breathe again." Yuj begs. Snow loosens his grip and lets the curvy blue haired man slump to the floor. "Thank you." Snow kicks him in the ribs as his formal response.

Three days had passed since the confrontation between Yuj and Snow before Hope could forgive himself. The engaged couple sits on the deck jutting into the ocean down from the Inn, watching the sunset with their feet in the water. The image is so gorgeous it should be put in a brochure advertising Bodhum. Hope holds Snow's hand, completely at peace in the world. The past is behind them, they're picking out an apartment along the shore, the wedding is planned to take place in four days. Nothing could bring this moment down, it's too perfect.

Though Hope should know better than to think that, he just can't help himself. The warm feeling he gets when he's with Snow is just enough to convince him that everything will work out. That everything will be alright. That those years of torment and waiting have finally lead up to this point in time, and that he, Hope Estheim, finally deserves happiness.

In the trees, way back from the dock and past the sand of the beach stands two figures. One taller than the other, one focused on the happy couple, and one staring at her feet.

"Let it go, please. I'm fine with all of this now. Why do you have to be so stubborn?" The shorter of the two asks. The taller doesn't respond. "You're scaring me with this talk; I just want to forget all of this. Please." She pleads again.

"No." Is all the other woman says.

"Everything is fine now, just let it be. This plan is ridiculous. I can't even believe you thought of it, they're your friends." She's crying now, unable to stop it. "Lightning, please."

Lightning turns toward her sister, hard eyes set on her weeping figure. She blinks the image of Snow and Hope sitting peacefully on the dock out of her mind. She crosses her arms and waits for Serah to look at her, to which she finally does.

"A promise is a promise."

**Soooo tell me what you think? What will happen next? Any ideas? Hmmm. Well, there's another chapter, sorry it's so short.**


	8. Unexpected Revelations

**So I think I'm going to finish a fanfiction at a time, starting with this one. My mind could change, who knows? But I feel this one needs a conclusion since there's an actual sequel out now… Anywho, this is the quickest update ever. I hope you enjoy it. HAHA Hope…see what I did there? **

He's on the beach, the moon is larger than usual, and the world seems to be off kilter somehow. The dock is empty and the water isn't moving. Snow starts to walk, unsure of how he got where he is. His blonde hair sweeps across his face as a breeze stirs, yet the water still doesn't move.

"What the?" Snow spins toward the water and stares at it hard, trying to make sense of everything.

"Snow…" A voice, an eerie and almost ghostly voice, calls out to him. He pivots sharply and feels the earth under him groan under the movement. "Snow…" He squints his eyes, straining to focus on the distance. To his surprise, a figure starts to take shape in the darkness. It flickers, and then disappears. It appears again, the moon casting bright white outlines on the curves of the body, before it vanishes again. Snow takes a staggered step backwards and feels the ground shake. The figure becomes visible again and this time, it's closer. Snow takes another step back and hears a loud and dreadful noise from the water. He looks quickly at the water and sees that it's moving…as if it were draining.

"S-Snow…" Snow, now panicking, turns back to where the creepy voice is coming from. The figure is suddenly right before him, with no definable shape. His heart starts hammering loudly, so much so that he can hardly hear the water draining anymore. His ears ring as the figure takes a step forward. He's so scared he can't move. The figure flickers, like a bad television signal, before he can finally make out who it is.

"Serah?"

She's right in front of him inhumanly fast. He can hardly breathe. She touches his face and the world below them collapses.

Snow is suddenly caught up in a haze. A bright white light fills his eyes and then fades to black in a moment. He sees a blurry image of Maqui and Serah in a hotel room, just as he'd seen them when he walked in on them. He sees Hope's remorseful face. He sees Lightning slamming her hands on her kitchen table when Snow and Serah revealed their engagement. He sees Serah and Dajh running across an open field. He feels the excitement and warmth of that moment as he holds her after all that time apart. And then it stops.

Everything stops.

"Wake up! Snow!"

Snow sits straight up, knocking heads with Hope. They both rub their foreheads absently. Hope plops on his butt next to Snow and gives him an odd look.

"Were you having a nightmare or something?" He asks, looking only slightly flustered from his mild injury.

"Uh, something like that. I guess." Snow pulls Hope into his arms, holding him close, feeling the younger man's heartbeat thrum against his ribs. "Three days."

"Three days." Hope says, his voice muffled by Snow's bicep and a smile. He gently pulls away from his fiancée and smiles again, this time wider. "So what are we doing today?"

"Well, I still have to get some invitations out." Snow admits, feeling a bit guilty about putting it off for so long.

"I can help. If we split it, we can get it done quicker." Hope leans into his man and traces the veins on Snow's hand.

"Are you…are you okay with the Farrons coming?" Snow edges on, obviously nervous. He waits as Hope processes the question.

"Yeah. Serah is…still an issue, you know?" He looks up at Snow as he says this, with large eyes that Snow could just melt into. "But she's really sorry, and she is…like, a huge part of our lives. And although she caused so much, without what she did, we wouldn't be sitting here, like this, right now."

"Hm." In all honesty, Snow wasn't expecting that mature of an answer at all. It takes a second for him to retort. "I thought you were gonna be like 'Bitch should die' or something." Hope smacks his arm playfully.

"I'm not that much of an ass. That's your job." Hope smirks. Snow sits up and twists towards Hope.

"You're gonna pay for that!" A tickle fight starts, ending in a whole lot of kissing.

An hour later, Snow is dressed with invitations in hand and at the door to Lightning's house. He's almost positive that Serah is here too. He knocks on the door again, louder this time. The door finally opens to reveal Lightning, in her nightgown.

"What do you want?" She snaps, her pink hair messy and somehow attractive. Snow struggles to maintain his charm, as he always does when dealing with Lightning.

"I have invitation. You know, to the wedding?" He extends a hand with an invitation. Hope picked them out, and he made sure they'd look 'manly and tough'. Snow laughed when Hope told him this. And Hope laughed harder when Snow said he doubted the chocobos on the front of the invite were manly or tough.

"Oh." Lightning's face softens as she weakly takes the card. "I…okay…thank you." She turns away quickly, all too quietly.

"Light? Are you okay?" Snow asks slowly, hoping he hasn't upset her.

"Yeah…yeah." She turns her face back to Snow, her eyes red, as if she's about to cry. "Well, no."

"Well what is it? I know this whole thing has been…hard to say the least, but it's finally looking up. Things are going better, and you know I'll never forget all we've been through. You're still a friend to me, Light." Snow says, trying to get something out of her. Either some rage or indifference. Maybe a slap in the face. Her tears finally break and a sob catches in her throat. "Did I say something?"

"Snow, I…" She drops to her knees in sadness. Snow stares at her for some time as she cries, not used to seeing her this disarmed. Lightning is never vulnerable, and now that she is, he feels really out of place. He sits down next to her in front of the open doorway and holds her shoulders as if he could prevent them from shaking from her crying.

"What is it?"

"Snow…I have something to tell you." She looks away from him and for a moment, Snow thinks he sees a devilish little smile, but then forgets it. She's too upset to smile.

"Anything." As awkward as he feels right now, he just wants her to feel okay. Something must be seriously wrong if she feels so terrible that she can openly show emotion. She's never been one to show emotion, after all.

"Did you ever wonder why I didn't want you to marry Serah? Why I made you promise to make her happy? Why I was so upset with you when you broke it up?" Light struggles to keep her voice steady. Snow resists the urge to correct her last sentence.

"You were being a good sister. I know what it's like to take care of other people." Snow says softly, thinking of Team NORA. She laughs a bit, startling Snow.

"No, no. Well, that too. But, I was mostly…" Lightning pauses for a while. "jealous, I guess."

"Of our happiness?" Snow asks, thinking that this is the only conceivable answer.

"No." Lightning wipes her nose with her sleeve before touching Snow's hand on her shoulder. "Of Serah."

"What?" Snow stares wide-eyed at Light, hoping she explains. Light looks at him with clear blue eyes, tears running down her face.

"Because…I love you, Snow."

Two hours after their awesome bed wrestling session, Hope arrives in Pallumpollum. He has to give an invite to his dad, and he can't wait to see his reaction to the chocobos on the cards. He struts through his familiar home town and stops by an overhanging ledge that he used to love peering over as a child. He leans there for who knows how long, staring at the gorgeous sky above and town below.

"Hope?" Hope turns at the mention of his name and smiles.

"Hey Light, how are you?" He beams, everything in the world completely perfect to him right now.

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"Great, just great." He smiles down at his invitations. "Have you seen Snow yet? He was headed your way to give you an invite."

"No, I haven't." She walks closer to him. "An invite?"

"Yeah." He chirps, reminding himself of Vanille. "I guess I can give you one." He fumbles for a blank card before looking up to see that Lightning is turned away. "Light?"

She slowly turns, her eyes misty with oncoming tears.

"Oh my god, Light. Are you okay?" Hope rushes to her side, stuffing the invitations in his pocket.

"I…" She drops to the ground, crying at last. "Don't tell Snow, okay?" Hope crouches beside her and tries to look into her eyes, to ask what's wrong.

"I won't, I promise. Now, what's wrong?" Hope asks, seriously concerned. She looks up at him through tears.

"I have something to tell you."

**So, I hope you enjoy this little twist. What will happen next? To all of those who have reviewed, thank you! Your input really means a lot to me!**


	9. Sabotage Part 1

**Am I making you hate the Farrons yet? Yeah, sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter! We're so close to the end!**

Hope can't breathe. His lungs have forgotten their function, his heart has been suffocated. He can feel it cracking and flaking, turning into nothing. His peaceful old neighborhood seems to blur and melt around him, nothing is making sense anymore. The world is gone.

Lightning has no reason to lie. He had fought alongside her for what seemed like a lifetime. She'd become an older sister of sorts, if not a strong mother-type figure, to him. She was the most trustworthy person he had ever known, aside from Snow. He stares at his friend in pure shock, not sure how to act.

"I'm sorry, Hope. I am. It just…I can't tell you how sorry I am." She sniffs and wipes her nose. He doesn't want to believe her, that his world could crumble like this again. His sadness and shock slowly starts to form something else deep in his stomach. Something so powerful that it even scares him.

Anger. Anger swells inside of his mind. He feels like he's about to explode. He has to get out of here, he has to hurt something. So many thoughts crash through his head, he feels like he's going to be sick. He gets up too quickly and feels the world shift under him. Light takes his hand and starts to speak.

"Don't!" Hope snaps with ferocity that even scares himself a bit. He jerks his hand away before hissing. "Just don't." He can't look at her, how pathetic she is. How terrible of a person she is. He can't stand this, he feels his stomach churn and his eyes burn. He leaves the invitations on the ground and runs for his ride home.

Later that evening in the Inn, Lebreau set up the table and announced that they would be having a nice dinner together. The wedding is in two days and the excitement in the calm little shore side establishment was almost tangible. She set up chairs and laid out the nice place settings. Snow sits in his usual chair for events like these and adjusts his pants.

"Ugh." He adjusts his pants again, thinking to himself about how much he absolutely hates how the front always bunches up to make a faux-penis type look. Pants penis, fantastic. He smoothes the fabric again and sits up straighter, hoping that his anxiety doesn't reflect in his eyes. He'd never been an insecure man, not even when Serah had cheated. He didn't see it as his fault now, just as her mistakes. But being with Hope made him so nervous. Snow slips deeper into thought. Maybe that's why he loves him so much, to the degree that he does. He can't imagine a world without him.

"Okay!" Lebreau claps her hands, snapping Snow out of his stupor. Yuj and Maqui are already sitting, playing some kind of fork war. Gadot sits patiently, trying to look at ease about being Snow's best man. Snow recalls a time from when they were younger. They had to dress up for some sort of convention and all he heard from Gadot all day was how much he hated suits. Nonetheless, Gadot was excited when he was asked. Hope had asked Vanille to be his Maid of Honor. Hope insisted he didn't need a best man, because the best man he could think of was the one he was marrying. Snow smiles at the thought.

"Where is everyone? I'm starved." Yuj slouches incredibly in his chair, his legs jutting out underneath the table in an oh-so-ladylike fashion. As if on cue, the Farrons walk in. Lightning is wearing her casual outfit and avoiding eye contact with Snow, and Serah is dressed in a knee length respectable dress. Snow could sense the effort she had been putting in lately, and he couldn't thank her enough for making this as painless as it currently was. "About time!" Yuj sits up straight, ready to dig into the food at the center of the table. Lebreau slaps his hand.

"No. We have to wait for Hope."

"Hope can come later, I don't care, I'm a growing boy. I need my food." Yuj says, eyebrows raised. Maqui stifles a laugh as Lebreau smacks Yuj's approaching hand again.

"I said no!" She half laughs and you can tell, just from this moment, that she still loves him. Footsteps on the floor. Hope strolls in and sits next to Snow, saying nothing. Snow wants to ask what's wrong, but the table has erupted in the sound of scraping forks and playful words fighting over the best bit of food. Snow shoots a sidelong glance at his betrothed. He touches him with his foot, trying to capture his attention, to see those eyes glisten as he smiles.

Hope jerks away sharply. Minutes pass before Snow can function properly again. They eat in silence while everyone else jokes and laughs. Snow's concern grows by the second as Hope's heart continues to break. In the bustle of getting dessert on the table, Snow leans close to Hope.

"What's wrong?" He asks, and Hope is entirely aware that Snow didn't shave this morning. He can feel the blonde stubble on the soft skin by his ear; feel the heat of his breath fill his head. Tears threaten.

"What did you do this morning?" Hope asks quietly.

"Uh…" Snow begins, trying to recall. All that comes to mind is that horribly awkward conversation with Light. "I gave Light her invite then ran into your dad to give him his. Why?"

"Is that all?" Hope's jaw tightens.

"What is this about?" Snow leans back a bit to look at Hope's face.

"Why do you keep avoiding the question?" Hope is suddenly staring at his fiancée with such intensity that it almost hurts.

"I'm not, I swear. That's all I did. What's wrong?" He pushes. Hope looks at his empty plate and inhales, trying to steady his now ragged breathing.

"She told me not to say, but I have to know." Hope shoots a look up at Lightning, who is talking with Serah about something shallow and unimportant. Snow follows his gaze and rolls his eyes. Light probably told him that she has feelings for him.

"I swear it was nothing. I didn't even say anything. Like, no reaction whatsoever." Snow gives a charming toothy smile. Hope's face stays stony.

"Really?" Hope's voice becomes filled with spite. "It was nothing?" Hope's eyes finally release the tears they were holding for so long.

"Of course." Snow says innocently.

"She told me that you slept with her. How could you?" Hope immediately got up and walked to their room, locking the door behind him. Snow sits in his chair, shocked. He drags his wide eyes over to Lightning, who is sitting, arms crossed and staring at Snow. Rage builds up inside him, an indescribably surge of rage. His body heat elevates.

"Get. Out." Snow shoots at Lightning, silencing everyone. "And never come back." Serah stares at Lightning with confusion in her eyes.

"What did you do?" She asks in her high voice. "Light, what did you do?"

"What needed to be done." She looks back to Snow from her sister. "And I'm not going anywhere."

Snow gets up and punches one fist into his other hand. He's ready to fight. He's ready to end this. Light stands and wraps her fingers around the knife at her place setting despite Serah's protest and tears.

"You made her cry again." She says lowly. Maqui and Yuj slowly rise from their chairs to back away. "A promise again broken."

Hope slides down the locked door, face in his hands. He inhales shaky breathes that come out in even shakier sobs. He hears a crash and a scream from the main part of the Inn. Everything is against him. The world just won't let him be happy.

**So, depressing end, I admit. But next chapter will be intense. What do you think? I hope you're enjoying this. I know it's not as intense as Hoping for Snow 1, but I hope this satisfies your Hope/Snow cravings. Review if you feel the need!**


	10. Sabotage Part 2

**I'm finally updating! Thank you for waiting, though I'm sorry it took so long. I've actually been updating my other fanfictions and starting a few new ones, so if you keep up with me a bit, you'll see why some of my stories lag. Inspiration is also hard to come by. Thank you so much for still reading and reviewing!**

"Get out now!" Snow hisses again, his muscles flexing and ready for action. He remembers getting ready for battle with Lightning, except then they were on the same team. They would join forces and battle the bad guys. But now she was the bad guy to him, to his relationship with Hope. She bends her knees a bit, Snow notices, pure hatred in her eyes. It's so intense that he feels a bit intimidated, like he used to be with her. Before he can think, Lightning has the knife she picked up earlier poised in a stabbing position specifically reserved for Snow, and she's lunging across the table toward him.

Snow's reaction time is within seconds. He can sense Yuj, Maqui, and Lebreau leaving hastily, not wanting to get caught up in Lightning/Snow fighting. Serah stays standing, yelling at her sister to stop. Snow lunges over the table to meet Light in the middle. His body collides hard with hers and he admits to himself that he didn't think this one through entirely. He falls on top of her and she lets out a yelp. Her back lands hard on the wooden table, automatically bruising her shoulder blades. She feels her ribs strain. Snow tries to get up but the table shakes violently. The table cloth warps around them as the wood bends. Snow can feel the cracking of the wood. The table finally collapses. Their bodies fall the ground with a large thud and Lightning lets out one of those heart wrenching screams. Her body is in pure agony, she never really thinks of Snow's size, and how truly superior to her it really is.

Snow slowly gets to his elbows over her, reminds himself of the knife in her hand, and grabs her wrist. She struggles against him; no doubt her body is still hurting. He squeezes her slim wrist.

"Stop it!" She almost cries out.

"Drop it." He says sternly, his chest starting to hurt from the fall. She stares into his eyes and realizes that she won't win this battle.

"Get off me." She says through gritted teeth. He doesn't move. Her pink hair is a mess and her outfit is askew, she looks a wreck. She drops the knife, its blade glistening at it drops to the floor inches below it. He still doesn't move. Snow can tell Light is still infuriated and doesn't plan to release her until she calms down.

Tears soak into Hope's shirt as he wipes his nose again, hands shaking. The room spins around him and his body seems to move on its own. And again. It's only a moment before he realizes that someone is knocking furiously on the door his back is against. He scoots away from the door's reach before weakly welcoming them to open the door. A flushed Lebreau burst through the doorframe, tears in her eyes. He's never seen her this unnerved. He's had her open up to him, nearly cry on his shoulder once, but never has he ever seen her scared. Alarm immediately flashes in his mind.

"What's going on?" Hope asks fast.

"They're fighting." She gasps. Hope is out of the door in less than a second, leaving the brunette behind in his room. He bumps his arm on the doorknob in his haste and curses loudly. He wishes he could say it was the worst kind of pain.

"What the hell happened in the five seconds I was gone?" Hope shouts. Snow turns to face him, abandoning the thought of restraining Lightning. He gets to his feet, feeling his joints ache from the fall. This must look so awful to Hope. A demolished table, his questionable fiancée pinning his once best friend to the ground in rage. It must be a lot to take in.

Snow takes a step toward Hope, and Hope backs away slowly. Snow can feel his heart ache, he wishes he could rewind and never show up to Lightning's house that morning.

"I didn't do _anything_ with her." He points down to Lightning, his eyebrows raised. Hope studies him for a moment, as if he were looking at him for the first time ever. He can feel the rage he once had for him, the time that he almost killed him. It suddenly occurs to him that he's not the only victim. Hope was thinking this whole time that he had suffered from Snow's love for Serah, that all of this was Snow's fault. But he had tried to kill him. His hate caused him to raise a knife to Snow, with intent to kill. He might have been young, but it was no excuse.

Hope steps toward Snow and looks into his eyes and sees the sincerity there, as legible in their depths as if he were reading a large print book. _He's never lied to me. I owe him so much. This is nothing compare to what I did._ He thinks. How could Hope freak out over an accusation when Snow didn't blame him for attempted murder?

"I'm sorry." They both say at the same time. Hope can see Serah crying at the other side of the room. He's suddenly aware of everything that has lead up to this point. Hope wraps his thin arms around Snow's thick, and still aching, torso and squeezes. Tears run down in his face in hot streaks. He can hear Snow's heartbeat. He buries his face in his chest, really feeling Snow with him for the first time in a while.

"Light, no!" Hope hears Serah's screech. Time seems to slow down, Hope thinks. But he comes to the conclusion that that's not possible. He listens to Snow's heartbeat, and it seems slower. Hope's eyes widen. Time didn't slow down, Snow did. He feels a strained breath leave Snow's body. He begins to go limp and Hope grips the clothing on Snow's lower back, trying to hold him up.

"Snow? Snow!" Hope slouches with the large man, his knees buckling as he descends to the floor. He goes completely limp and Hope searches for a reason. It doesn't take him long to realize that Lightning is standing over them and that Snow's back is red with blood.

A knife sticks out from his back, figuratively and physically. Horror rises in Hope's throat but he can't find his voice to scream. The world actually stands still this time. A million thoughts race through Hope's mind all at once. He feels for a heartbeat frantically, not knowing where to press his fingers. Something that he had wished for so many years ago had finally come true.

And he couldn't feel worse.

**I think this chapter was kind of intense. Hope you enjoyed reading! Please review, I love reading what you guys think about the story! **


	11. Fighting to the End

**Another long delay. But for those of you that don't know, I'm in high school. I'm finishing my school year up and it's a lot of work, so viola! Delays. Once summer comes, there will be more frequent updates. Enjoy this chapter!**

Hope's mind is a blur. He hasn't felt this numb in years. He remembers screaming and crying. Lebreau had rushed into the room and punched Lightning so hard in the jaw that she fell to the ground with one less tooth. Maqui, Yuj, and Gadot all had to pitch in in order to carry Snow to a velocycle. Lebreau had grabbed Hope's hand and led him to the garage. It didn't occur to him that they were going to the emergency room. The thing he remembers most clearly is looking back at Serah.

The woman that had caused him and Snow so much pain in the past was now on her knees beside her sister, eyes red from crying. She looked into Hope's eyes with the most regret and sorrow he'd ever seen in anyone. Lightning spit out blood and got up just as Hope was yanked around a corner.

Now he sits in the waiting room of the hospital, awaiting news of his love. He remembers the last time he was here. Serah had had alcohol poisoning and Snow ran to her rescue, but he instead ended it. Is this the place where everything will always end for Snow? Hope's eyes burn again. The entrance door slides open. Hope doesn't look up. Someone touches his arm. He looks up quickly.

"What do you want?" He asks automatically, feeling that he has an excuse to be pissed with her again.

"I'm so sorry; I never wanted this to happen." Serah says, sinking down into the chair next to him, utterly pathetic.

"You didn't do anything." Hope strains to keep his voice low, but can sense that Yuj is already staring at them.

"I tried, I told her to stop!" She pleads with him, tears still in her eyes. Her pink hair looks perfect as always and it aggravates him.

"No, it wasn't enough." Hope stares at his hands, feeling the words coming up beyond his control. "What bothers me most about you is that after all you did, you still don't feel bad."

"What? Of course I do! I-" Serah's face becomes offended, but Hope cuts her off.

"Not like that." He sighs. "I had an incident where I thought I was unfaithful." He looks up at Yuj who quickly averts his eyes. Hope suddenly realizes that this is the first time he's really explained this to anyone. "And the thought of that alone made me feel so terrible that I was tempted to sacrifice my own happiness so he wouldn't have to deal with heartbreak. Again." Serah looks down before Hope continues. "But even after all the actual unfaithfulness that you committed, you don't even have enough respect for him for putting up with you, to stop your own sister. You could have slapped her and that would have made her come to her senses. But no, you didn't. Because it was against your best interests, wasn't it? You're precious, pretentious, homicidal bitch that you call a sister." The last part had come out louder than he had anticipated. Everyone in the waiting room looks at him now, astonished. Serah stares at him, eyes wide.

"She's…she's my sister, Hope." Her lower lip trembles. He looks away in disgust. "I can't hurt her. Not like that."

"You really need to check your fucking priorities, princess." He spits before he rises to his feet to walk to the receptionist. He doesn't look back to see Serah's reaction, but he has a pretty good idea of what it'd be. Before he can reach the front desk to ask about Snow's condition, a nurse walks into the waiting room and calls his name.

The walk to Snow's room is a short one. The nurse leaves them alone and Hope finally works up the heart to look at Snow. He's sitting upright and smiling. Hope walks to his side, his heart a bit lighter with relief. Snow takes his hand.

"Apparently she has terrible aim." Snow smirks.

"You just got stabbed in the back and that's the first thing you say?" Hope looks away in a mix of shock and happiness.

"Well she didn't hit anything vital, my body just went into shock or something I guess."

"I thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not."

"Thanks for the update."

"You know I'm too strong to die." He gives a haughty grin and Hope smirks, eyes still a bit sad. His white hair falls over his eyes.

"Everyone dies, Snow." He says quietly.

"A sobering realization that I'd rather wait to discover." He laughs a bit. Hope squeezes his hand and resists the urge to cry. "So, about that wedding, are we all set?" Hope stands there with a calm smile on his weary face for a full minute before the words hit him.

"Wait, what?" His eyes go wide in alarm and his outburst gains a few dissatisfied looks from passerby.

"You do remember we're engaged, right?" Snow laughs and scratches his chin. "Unless it was all a really good dream."

"Snow, you're in the friggin' hospital!" Hope yelps.

"Yeah, and I'll be out in an hour or two."

"You just got stabbed, the wedding can wait!" Hope exclaims, completely incredulous to this situation. He can't believe the nerve of this man, although he admires it in a way.

"I've been worse off in more pressing times. I think I can handle a life commitment after getting stabbed." He rolls his eyes, in a no-big-deal kind of way.

"You're joking." Hope settles on this conclusion. It makes sense, they probably filled him with drugs and he's all loopy. This is drugs talking, not Snow.

"I'm clear headed, I refused painkillers. It was only two inches deep. It's going to be sore, but I can still get married to you." Snow arches and eyebrow. Hope opens his mouth to object. "Fight me on this again and I'll take it as you rejecting my proposal." Hope deflates a bit and smiles.

"That's not fair." He smiles wider, evoking something close to a blush on Snow. The big tough guy is nothing but a teddy bear to Hope now. A few years ago, this wouldn't have been possible. And now they can't imagine a world without one another.

"C'mere." Snow touches the back of Hope's neck and forces him to bend over above the hospital bed. Their lips meet and Hope melts at the warmth he feels inside. Their kiss deepens and Hope can feel Snow's stubble against his cheek. This is the moment he wants forever.

And tomorrow will be their beginning.

**Kind of a fluffy chapter near the end. Review if you've kept up with the story, I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! The next chapter will be so cute and intense, I promise!**


	12. The End

**Huge delay in writing, but if you've stuck with me this far in, thank you! This is the last chapter in the Hoping for Snow legacy. I'm not sure if it even deserves to be called that, but Hoping for Snow 1 and 2 have accumulated 36,000 hits and I couldn't be happier. I hope this is the dream ending you've been waiting for. Enjoy.**

The Inn is tastefully decorated with white, blue, and green ribbons. They loop around the bar and along the frames of the doorways. There are two tables set up with silky white tablecloths and gorgeous blue and green flowers as centerpieces. Vanille had made all of the place cards and they sit atop a table, organized neatly. Outside on the warm sands of the beach, under the calming rays of sunlight sits the tables in which people will sit at during the reception. Each chair is pulled out slightly, with a crystal on its seat, elegantly carved with the name of who will be sitting there. A dance floor has been set up alongside a DJ booth. The wooden floor of the dance floor is actually about 6 inches off the ground, held up by small sturdy pillars, the reason being that Hope wanted it close to the water. And later, when the high tide comes in, the water will rush beneath it, giving it the illusion of dancing on a float on the ocean. Over to the far left of the view from the mouth of the Inn is an elaborate walkway leading to an altar. Spindly white chairs are placed in neat rows along the aisle and a ring of thin ribbons laces through all of the chairs. The air smells sweet with flowers and there's only a slight breeze.

The wedding starts in an hour. Guests have already arrived, Vanille having been the first. She's currently talking to Lebreau about how excited she is, the tears that have been in her eyes so constantly lately, nowhere to be found. She catches Hope's eye and smiles warmly. Lebreau and Vanille are both dressed in flowing knee length gowns made of a silky bright teal. Hope had asked both of them to be his "best men". He didn't know whether to call them best women or groom's maids, so he avoided official titles. He chose Vanille because they had always been so close and he felt so at peace with her around. And most people were a bit surprised to find out Lebreau was his other choice. But over the past few months, they had grown extremely close. She had helped him through so much and he felt that he had connected with her. Yuj saunters into the room, his sea-blue tux slim fitting. He heads to Lebreau and gives her a friendly kiss on the cheek, to which Hope can tell she's hiding a blush. Her love for him will never fade, and instead of making Hope feel upset, it makes him a bit hopeful. Maybe things will work out for them in the end. Yuj next turns to Vanille and hugs her before glancing over at Hope. Hope smiles and he approaches cautiously.

"Hey man, about before…" Yuj starts in a low voice. Hope holds up his left hand, a glistening engagement band on the ring finger.

"It's fine, really." He smiles, forgiving Yuj wholly. He doesn't want any negative moods or any lost friendships to intrude on his perfect day. Yuj's face breaks into a smile and he pulls Hope in tight for a hug. Hope hugs him back, but then he feels another set of arms around them.

"Mind if I join in?" Hope looks up to see Maqui, dressed in a light blue tux, a bit more detailed than Yuj's. Yuj grabs him by his neck and holds him close.

"Totally, little man." Maqui makes a strained face.

"Easy, easy! Do you know how hard it was to style my hair without goggles?" He squeaks. Hope can't help but smile. He's glad that Snow had chosen Maqui to be one of his best men, it really meant a lot to Maqui. After Yuj releases Maqui and moves on to greet Fang, who had just arrived, he turns to Hope.

"I'm so happy for you, dude." He says, blue eyes bright with sincerity. "This is a huge step, you ready?" Hope smiles and nods.

"Of course I am. I'm just nervous." Hope looks down at his cufflinks, adjusting them a bit. They're a pearly white to match his white tuxedo. His vest is a teal, almost matching Vanille and Lebreau's dresses and his own eyes. Maqui pats him on his arm.

"Don't worry about it, man. Everything's gonna be awesome. Especially since I'm the DJ." He winks before moving on to greet Fang as well. Hope follows him and smiles warmly.

"Hey Fang, thanks for coming." Her recently cynical side seems to evaporate as she hugs Hope's slim frame and kisses him on the cheek.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Hope." Her accented voice says sweetly. He grins and compliments her on her light grey dress before walking off. He sits on a ribbon twirled bar stool and taps his fingers anxiously on the bar. _So much could go wrong. What if I trip? What if we bump noses when we go to kiss? What if, what if, what if? _Anxiety works its way into his throat and he feels his chest tighten. He hadn't had time before to worry with all that was going on, so it was finally all catching up to him.

But then Snow walks into the room and everything changes all at once. Hope's heart soars as he walks over to kiss him on the cheek. Hope hugs him tight and smiles.

"I'm so excited."

"Today's the day." They both say at the same time.

"Hey, hey! Save it for the honeymoon, you have more guests to greet!" Lebreau says, gently pushing them apart in an interpretation of her usual brashness when addressing them. Hope smiles again and Snow ducks in mock-fear.

"Yes ma'am!" He straightens up and solutes. She gives him a motherly look. Snow trots off to greet Maqui and then turns to his other best man, Gadot. They share a short masculine hug and chat about something or other. Hope's heart nearly freezes as someone else walks in.

She's wearing a pearly pink dress that almost matches her hair and falls just below her knees. Her eyes are lightly outlines with a grey liner and she's wearing two inch heels that make her almost as tall as Hope. He gets up and walks over to greet her.

"Glad you could make it, Serah." He says politely. He looks off behind her for a moment, wondering.

"Light isn't coming, don't worry." She half laughs as she says this, no doubt expecting this question in the first place. Hope's body loosens a bit and he smirks. "I'm just glad you let me come still." Hope stares at her for a moment, remembering what he had decided on earlier about no negative moods.

"Serah, it's okay. I understand your reasoning. We might not be able to be…you know, close friends or anything. But I'd still like us to be okay with one another. You were once…" Hope swallows, trying to keep his voice steady. Serah looks at him with wide blue eyes, delicate lashes curving slightly to frame them. "A really big part of Snow's life. And without you, he wouldn't be who he is today. I might not like everything that's happened to get him to this point, but I honestly wouldn't change it for anything. Thank you for still trying, even though I've done nothing but make you unwelcome."

Hope inhales after he says all he feels he needs to. Before he can react, Serah's arms are around his neck. He hugs her back, a bit confused. She steps back from him, looking right into his eyes.

"Thank you so much for this, truly. I'm so sorry for everything I've done and I promise to never make a mess of anything for you two again." Serah looks close to tears so Hope gives an understanding smile, still unsure of whether to take her at her word or not. He doesn't give a hint to his doubt as he thanks her again for coming and moves on to greet Sazh.

"Hey Hope! Love the decorating. Lebreau do it?" He says happily, being at ease with everything.

"Of course." Hope laughs. "Good to see you again, glad you could make it. Hey Dahj." Dahj looks up at him with a smile and reaches up to hug him. Hope can't get over how cute he looks in his little green tux, identical to his father's. He also feels a swell of pride for having a friend like Sazh. He's a wonderful father and a great friend and he's done nothing but help Hope whenever he goes to him. He feels that a lot of people don't appreciate the amount of caring and the value of friendship that Sazh can have for people. Hope hugs Sazh, truly happy for him being there.

"Okay, can I have your attention?" Lebreau's voice breaks the hum drum of the chatter around her. A few other people native to Bodhum have showed up as well, Hope notices. He feels a big guilty for not having greeted them, then he sees Snow standing with them and assumes he had taken the responsibility upon himself. "The ceremony will begin momentarily, so if you could all find a seat along the aisle. Yuj, meet me at the altar." Hope had almost forgotten that Yuj would be the one to marry them. People start filtering out of the Inn, aside from Lebreau and Yuj who instead have started a conversation here as opposed to their designated meeting spot mentioned moments ago. She starts explaining the ceremony to him again just as someone else walks in.

Hope rushes over to his father and gives him a huge hug, nearly toppling him over. Bartholomew stands tall, his light brown and silver hair combed neatly into place, his glasses set perfectly on his nose, and his attire, which happens to be a white suit, neatly in place. Just the dad he's remembered for years. The one that he thought would never understand him. The one that now accepts him for everything he is and supports him on everything he does. Snow leaves to find his place at the altar, giving Hope a quick smile beforehand.

"Can we talk?" Bartholomew asks his son. Hope nods and leads him to his shared room with Snow. Before he rounds the corner into his room, he steals a glance at Yuj and Lebreau. Her hands are in his blue hair and their lips are pressed together. Hope smiles, tears almost welling in his eyes with happiness as he enters his room.

Yuj takes his place at the altar, a little bit behind the waiting Snow. Snow is wearing a broad black tuxedo with a blue vest, coincidentally matching his eyes as well as the suits his best men are wearing. He looks over at the tanned Gadot and the small Maqui and can't help but feeling proud of them for sticking by him for so long and throughout all that's happened. Snow looks down at his shoes, tears threatening. He can't remember ever being as happy as he is right now. It's really happening and he can't believe it.

Bartholomew sits on the grey and black patterned bedspread and Hope stands against the wall next to the closet that houses the couple's clothing and Snow's bandanas. Hope was really worried about asking his father in the first place, but he thought it'd be really special for him to give him away at his wedding.

"Hope." Hope looks up at his name. "I'm so happy for you." The older man smiles, and when he does, tiny creases form at the far corners of his eyes.

"Thanks dad." Hope gives a little smirk, anxious to just get out of the room. He really trusts his dad, but being alone with him always made him feel a little suffocated. They had never gotten along as well as him and his mother.

"I can't tell you how honored I am to be giving you away." His smile falters a bit so he's forced to look down to hide it.

"Actually, I'm just relieved that you're, like, okay with all this." Hope scratches the back of his pale neck, trying not to look as awkward as he feels. Suddenly Bartholomew is standing up and taking a stride toward him.

"Your mother would have been so proud." This time Bartholomew isn't smiling, but crying. He touches his son's shoulder and tries to smile again. Hope is so overwhelmed that he doesn't know how to handle himself. He hadn't thought about his mother for a while and it all came rushing back so quickly that he felt his heart clench. "I love you, son. And she does too." Hope finally gives in and lets a sob out, it rushes quickly from his throat and he loops his arms around his lean father, burying his face in his chest. He wanted to say thank you, because it's exactly what he needed to here. He wanted to never let go. He wanted to tell his dad how scared he was that in the end he would never be good enough. But his father seemed to understand everything in that moment and all the unspoken thoughts in Hope's mind began to blur into something better. Something that made him happy. And happiness is just what he needs.

Snow hears the music start and notices all the eyes in front of him turn around in bemusement. The moment has arrived, Hope emerges from the Inn. The rays of sunlight cast down from the sky illuminate Hope's sea green eyes and cast a shine onto his white hair. The beauty of this moment is almost too much to bear for Snow. He straightens up and tries to look like the man he is, as opposed to the scared boy he feels he is in this moment.

Hope is holding on to his father's arm, as if he might topple over at any moment from the excitement. He finally reaches the beginning of the pathway leading to his future. His future with Snow. One foot in front of the other, Hope and his father walk by smiles and eyes filled with happiness as well as the flower petals Lebreau must have spread along the way. The salty breeze wisps through Hope's hair, and for the first time, he really _feels_ it. He can feel the sand under the fabric of the catwalk leading to the altar, even through his shoes. He doesn't dare look up, just in case Snow's eyes decide to make him faint from nervousness.

Finally, the moment arrives. He's a foot from the altar. He turns to hug his father. Bartholomew turns away after to sit in a seat beside Fang in the front row. Hope's eyes finally trail upwards. He sees Lebreau and Vanille smiling widely, tears in Vanille's eyes. But instead of sadness running down her face, it's pure joy. He sees Gadot square his shoulders in an attempt to look tough, but he can see the kindness in his eyes. Maqui looks so happy he might burst. Then he sees Yuj standing on the altar, crooked smile in place. Then his eyes flick over to Snow. He looks so handsome, so strong, and so…perfect. Hope steps up next to him and looks him in his eyes, seeing the love that they hold for him. He only prays that his eyes convey how much he loves Snow, especially in this moment. His heart seems to be fluttering about in his ribcage. Yuj begins the ceremony. They recite what they need to recite, they listen to the rest of the speech, and then Dahj comes up the aisle, rings on a blue pillow.

Hope and Snow both reach down to take their opposite rings and their fingers touch. It amazes both Hope and Snow how that touch felt as wonderful as the first time they had kissed. In that touch was safety and happiness. They stand up straight again as Dahj trots over to his father.

"Do you, Snow Villiers, take Hope Estheim, as your lawfully wedded husband?" Yuj looks up innocently at Snow, as does Hope.

"I—"

"NO!" A scream from behind the crowd. Everyone turns in their seats, shocked. Gasps are heard all around. Hope and Snow's heads are snapped toward the noise. Hope almost falls to his knees at the sight of it.

Lightning.

Lightning is standing at the mouth of the aisle, fira in her hand. Hope had never seen her act so frightening in all his years of knowing her. She's dressed in a purple formal dress, and it's ripped up the side, as if she had just come out of a fight. Her eyes blaze with hatred and Hope sees that she really has lost her mind, at least in this moment. The fire casts crude shadows across her face, and her eyes reflect their burning passion. Everyone freezes, scared to move. All at once, Hope can feel his dreamlike state fall away. Everything had been so perfect.

"You promised, Snow." Light says through clenched teeth.

"Lightning, what are you talking about? Stop it!" Snow takes a step off of the altar. Hope's breathing becomes unsteady.

"You _promised _that you would never make her cry again." She takes a challenging step forward and her voice rises to a shrill scream. "YOU PROMISED!" Fire is shot from her hand, catching on the fabric trail before her. People stir uneasily in their seats, still too afraid that sudden movement will make them Lightning's next victim. The fire starts eating away at the material. Snow feels powerless, what is he supposed to do? Hope can't breathe, he's so upset. Lightning readies herself to launch another fireball, the flames in front of her flickering wildly. Snow realizes that he's too late; he can't do anything to stop this. It's ruined. It's over. He closes his eyes and waits for it.

But something happens.

"Lightning stop!" Just as the fire jets forth out of her outreached hand, a gust of water puts it out. Everyone's eyes fly to the second row, where a girl in a pink dress is standing.

"Serah?" Her name escapes Lightning's lips like an exhale.

"I can't do this anymore. I have to stand up to you. You can't do this to them." She steps into the aisle. "Go now!" Hope can't believe what he's seeing; Snow opens his eyes in alarm wondering how Serah had learned any Ravager skills in the first place.

"You wouldn't do anything to your sister. Your only sister." Lightning stares at her younger sister incredulously.

"Don't think I won't." Her voice comes out weakly as she strains her neck and locks her jaw, her eyes glassy with tears. Lightning furrows her brow and aims a flurry of fire for the altar. It's extinguished almost immediately by her sister. She tries again. Serah blocks it once more. Lightning stands up strongly, making her sister feel inferior, the sun making her shadow seem ominous. Snow steps back to stand with Hope, who can't move from the shock he's experiencing.

Light lets out a scream and launches a longer wave of fire, this time, at her sister. The audience can't do anything but watch. Serah lets out a huge burst of water, shocked that her sister would challenge her so directly. Light takes a step forward and does it again. Serah summons all of her strength to hold her back. Lightning repeats her actions, putting more rage into the fiery inferno with each step. Sweat beads on her forehead, making her pink hair stick to her skin. Serah gives all the fight she has, holding her at bay. Light is suddenly right in front of her.

"You can't hurt me Serah, admit it. I'm your sister and I'm doing this for you." Her eyes shift from angry to concerned and she reaches out to stroke her sister's face. "I'm here to help you." Serah looks down and to the side, feeling all the horrified eyes on them. The Farrons, the new show of deceit and hate. She clenches her fists.

"_I_" She lifts her coiled fists. "_Don't_." She steps back from Lightning; her sister's face a mask of confusion. "_Need." _Serah's fingers begin to sparkle. "_Your._" Serah sets her feet apart and readies herself; Lightning takes an uneven step backwards. "HELP!" A tsunami breaks out from in front of Serah, aimed directly at her dearest sister. The force of the water beats the breath right out of her, lunging her back. But the water doesn't let up, it forces her way back, past the tables, past the dance floor, and out of sight. Awe sets over the crowd. Everyone stares at Serah, waiting.

She turns around and focuses her eyes on Hope. She gives him a curt nod and Hope can feel the respect bond between them. It makes him feel so good that she would stand up for what's right, even if it meant turning her back on her sister. The pathway is singed and the guests are mortified, but nothing seems to be ruined for Hope. He just felt another new beginning in the eyes of Serah, his new friend. She straightens up and clears her throat.

"I believe we were at the I do's? I'd hate for that to go up in flames." Everyone gives uneasy laughter at first, wondering how the joke will go over. But then Hope bursts out laughing, so unlike himself, that everyone follows suit. He wipes a tear from his eye as his chest starts to hurt from chuckling. Snow stands directly in front of him, waiting calmly for him to catch his breath. The atmosphere feels lighter, almost better than before Lightning had arrived. Snow slips the silver wedding band on his love's ring finger. Hope does the same to his.

"I do." Snow whispers, the familiar drawl of his voice low and intimate.

"I do." Hope says, looking up into Snow's eyes and biting his lip.

"Just kiss already!" Yuj orders, a laugh on the edge of his voice. Hope wastes no time. He leaps into Snow's arms and kisses him full on the mouth. Snow wraps his arms around Hope and kisses him deeper, feeling the depth and the warmth in him. He can feel their breath mix, and their hearts beat together, faster than the speed of light. They kiss for the first time as husbands and Bartholomew doesn't bother to wipe the tears that stream down his face. For that one moment, perfection has been reached.

Hope's revenge for his mother, Snow's rocky relationship with Serah, everything and anything seemed like a different time, a different world. They finally break the kiss and stare into one another's eyes, finally understanding true love and happiness all at once. Serah rushes over to hug them both. Snow puts a hand on her back to hug her back. Then Hope puts a hand on her back to hug her. And while their hands rest on her back, they find each other, and clasp tightly.

"Forever." Snow says over Serah's hair, looking into Hope's eyes. Hope can't stop smiling; this is everything he's ever wanted. A dream come true. He feels reborn, his heart is weightless. Everything is right, his world is complete. He watches as Snow's stubbly jaw loosens and a smile is formed on his lips.

"Forever."

**I really hope you liked it; I wanted to make the ending perfect for you guys. Thank you so much for your continued support, I really can't say that enough. This concludes the Hoping for Snow era.**


End file.
